


A Special Assignment

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cock-Fucking, Dick-Fucking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sounding, Urethral Play, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zonic is tasked with making sure things are stable in the world of the original Sonic, Sonic Alpha. But being as he's majorly attracted to this particular version, a simple reconnaissance mission ends up getting a bit more interesting. Sega!Sonic x Zonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this was one of my most anticipated projects. A Zonic x Sonic (Zononic?) fic! Reason being? Sonic is really easy to pair with nearly anyone in the right situations. Zonic is a badass Zone Cop. And double the Sonics means double the fun!
> 
> WARNING: Due to my headcanons about Sonic, I tend to make him--and by proxy Scourge and Zonic--slightly masochistic, so there is a rather intense kink here. If cock-fucking is not your cup of tea and is not in your blocked keywords, please skip over the second half of the story.

Surveillance night was not a job many of the cops looked forward to. It was a constant effort to keep an eye on those disturbing the balance. It required careful analysis, deep knowledge of who was capable, and the reaction time to get something done with it.  
  
But when it came to Zonic, any chance to monitor Dimension S-Prime was _hardly_ a problem. The cop knew the only one capable of doing such a feat wouldn’t ever do anything like that, so he instead took advantage of the situation to do something… far more indulgent for himself. He kept his eyes on the hero, who was unknowingly giving the cop quite the show. The Sonic-Prime of dimension S, “Sonic-Alpha” as he was referred to by the head commander, was relaxing on the beach.  
  
Innocent enough, but he couldn’t help but stare at the hero’s beach body. Most Mobians—or anthros, depending on the dimension, wore trunks and sandals, often as a way to just blend in with the human beachgoers. But Sonic had picked out a secluded, sunny spot on the Emerald Coast, and the only thing on his body was a pair of sunglasses.  
  
“Sonic…” he whispered huskily. It was no secret that most variations of Sonic had a bit of a narcissistic side, and Zonic was no exception to the rule. He didn’t think much of _himself_ , per se, but he _adored_ his alternates. Rich blue fur, sparkling green or deep black eyes, fawn-hued skin just lovingly kissed by the sun… and a good package to boot when aroused.  
  
He shakily unzipped his uniform down to his thighs, leaning over the console with the drop-dead sexy hedgehog on display, his free hand massaging his rapidly hardening cock. He watched and listened to the hero’s light and unique voice, murmuring and panting while he got off just by seeing his alternate being normal. He swirled his thumb over and under his leaking head, teasing the sensitive skin, letting out a soft whine. Chaos, how he wished Sonic would do that…!  
  
“Nngfff…” he bit his hip as pre-cum started to ooze over his shaft. “Sonic… ooh…”  
  
“Commander Zonic!!” a knock sounded at the door, causing him to nearly yelp and fall over. He hastily zipped up his uniform and wiped his brow, mentally grumbling at the interruption. He opened the door to the security room to see Zespio standing at attention.  
  
“Zespio, what’s the matter? No alarm has gone off…” he frowned.  
  
“The lead commander has a special assignment for you,” the chameleon stated, falling at-ease once addressed. “It seems he’s become concerned over the chance of temporal disturbances after the Time Eater incident. He wants you do go investigate Sonic-Alpha’s dimension.”  
  
If they weren’t covered by his helmet, Zespio would have seen his ears perk. Did he… did he hear that right? Investigate? Sonic-Alpha?  
  
“I see. Very well, I’ll go check things out. Thank you, Zespio.” His even voice hid his inner excitement as he walked out of the room. He couldn’t believe it! He was going to visit the home of _the_ Sonic Alpha!  
  
“Oh, and by the way… good luck.” Zonic turned to see his partner give him a wink.  
  
“H-How did you…?!”  
  
“Your muzzle is still red. It’s red _every_ time you come out of that room after watching him. We know what you’re up to… Dirty cop,” he chuckled before walking off to resume his own duties. Zonic blushed deeply. Damn, he really needed to be more inconspicuous…  
  
\---  
  
Sonic grinned as he relaxed comfortably in his chair, spreading out his toes and wiggling a bit to get just the right angle. The sun was warm, but he had a sweet umbrella to block out the searing heat. He flipped the sunglasses over his eyes and hummed to the beat of the radio.  
  
“Ah… perfect day… No threats, no Eggman… just sun, wind, waves, and… a weird noise…?” he perked up and turned his head, surprised when he saw a large ring over in the distance. “Holy… that’s a Warp Ring!” He hadn’t seen those things in _ages_! He jogged across the sand, remembering he left his shoes up in the workshop. To his surprise, the ring flashed, and a really unusual figure stepped out.  
  
The person in question was his height, and he could tell it was a hedgehog by the sight of his ears. He wore a jumpsuit with some pretty high tech gauntlets and boots, and his eyes were obscured by a helmet. But he didn’t seem to be acting hostile, so Sonic didn’t immediately react to it.  
  
“Sonic Alpha. It’s nice to meet you,” the person stated, surprising Sonic. He knew it was a male voice, but… that was _his_ voice! More on the serious side, but his pitch and timbre… “I’m Zonic. Level 3 Commander of the Zone Cops.”  
  
Sonic relaxed a bit that. “Oh? A cop, eh? How can I help, officer?”  
  
Zonic flipped open his visor, allowing Sonic to see his face more clearly. The speedster’s eyes widened a bit at the familiar blue fur. Except for the slight difference in his eyes, it was like looking in a mirror!  
  
“It’s nothing major, Sonic Alpha. My commander sent me to make sure your world is still stable after the Time Eater incident last month. Just a precautionary reconnaissance mission. I warped here to you to ask if you wanted to lend a hand.”  
  
Sonic’s ears perked. “Sounds like an adventure! Count me in! Be back in a… Ah, right…” he chuckled. “I gotta go grab my stuff.” Zonic gave a nod and followed him, mentally using all of his strength to not squeal in delight. He was really talking with the sexiest alternate he’d found yet! They headed up the stairs to the workshop Sonic lived in, the hedgehog brushing off the sand from his feet. Sonic entered the domicile for about a minute, returning with his gloves and footwear on. “Alright! Let’s get to it!”  
  
The two then took off, easily keeping pace.  
  
“We need to investigate the areas the Time Eater stole, and everything within a few miles of each location. You know the locations?”  
  
Sonic blinked somewhat stupidly. “Uh… I’m kinda bad with names, but… I know the places, yeah…”  
  
“Good enough. Lead the way. My scanner will pick up anything suspicious.”  
  
Sonic and Zonic eventually made their way to the Green Hill Zone and started looking, the cop giving Sonic a real surprise when he flipped off his plane corrector, going sideways as if gravity had changed for him.  
  
“The heck is that thing?!” he gawked, watching Zonic keep along with him running sideways.  
  
“The No Zone runs perpendicular through all other dimensions. We basically live in a ‘sideways world’ and our bodies take that gravity with us,” he explained, leaping easily from trunk to trunk and gliding along cliff-faces. “This device allows our gravities to intermingle if necessary.”  
  
“…Remind me to not let Tails near you…” he muttered under his breath. Zonic let out a short chuckle at that before they eventually found a small anomaly in the southern area. The grass seemed to wave a bit slower than the rest around it.  
  
“Time has been slowed down here by five seconds as compared to everything else… Would you mind dashing through that to restore it?”  
  
Sonic smirked and easily corrected the issue, and grinned at the sight of nature being in tandem with itself.  
  
“Perfect. Alright, let’s keep going!”  
  
The two hedgehogs dashed and warped across the world, checking on Spagonia, Seaside Hill, the remnants of Eggman’s amusement park, every location that Sonic could remember.  
  
“I remember one other place was this city from the future…” Sonic mused as they finished looking at Sky Sanctuary, not finding anything up there. “There was fire everywhere…”  
  
“Right… I believe that may be Empire City, actually,” he mused. “But it’s hard to say. I’ll have my commander run things on that. Given that it’s in the future, it may have corrected itself…”  
  
“I’d do a good sweep of the Mystic Ruins if you didn’t do it already,” Knuckles advised, having followed them once they landed on the island. He was a bit disturbed by seeing a sideways Sonic, but the cop’s more stoic nature made it easy for him to get along with him.  
  
Sonic grinned. “Sure thing, Knux! C’mon, dude!” He lightly slapped Zonic on the back before taking off, igniting a soft blush on the cop’s muzzle. Zonic took a second to shake himself before continuing. Damn that hedgehog and his cuteness!  
  
The two traversed the jungle and ruins, and it wasn’t long before night was falling. Sonic let out a small yawn, causing Zonic to do the same. He mentally scowled, but supposed they had been working for quite a few hours. He gathered a few large leaves up from the trees and activated his plane corrector, making a small bed out of them for them to sleep. Sonic grinned happily and relaxed into the pile, and Zonic removed his helmet to rest more comfortably.  
  
Sonic teasingly ran a finger under his nose. “Lookin’ good there, Zonic.”  
  
Zonic was grateful for the sunset making his face glow, otherwise Sonic would have seen his blush.  
  
“Let’s just rest for now,” he managed to reply, trying to keep an embarrassed tremor out of his voice. “It seems Mystic Ruins is safe, but we can see more in the morning…” With that, he closed his eyes, ignoring Sonic’s chuckling, and the two soon fell asleep under the canopy.  
  
\---  
  
Sonic was slowly roused from sleep, his ear twitching at a faint noise further off in the jungle. “Mmnngh… Zonic…?” he yawned slightly, surprised when there was no answer. The slight shock woke him fully, the hero getting to his feet to investigate. Was that cop seriously working this late…? With a bit of a jealous pout, he started looking for his doppelganger, drawn closer to the strange sound he’d heard.  
  
The shorter the distance between him and it became, the more he recognized it as slight panting, like one would equate with mild exercise. He walked around a tree, surprised when he realized Zonic was leaning against another one, his other arm bent slightly to where his hand was in front of his body.  
  
“Mngh…” Zonic grunted out, his arm moving a bit faster. Aha! Sonic smirked and leaned against the tree, his other hand on his hip.  
  
“You having fun without me?”  
  
Zonic let out an uncharacteristic squeak and whirled around, allowing Sonic to see a slight wet spot in his jumpsuit. “S-Sonic Alpha! I-I assumed…”  
  
“I was asleep,” Sonic grinned, giving the cop a reassuring look. “I just woke up about five minutes ago cuz I heard you off in the distance. Well, I heard something, but didn’t know it was you…” he trailed off a bit. Why did that even matter? “Guess bein’ a cop leaves you pent up a bit, huh?”  
  
Zonic flushed deeply and averted his gaze. “Yeah… you could say that…” he chuckled sheepishly, his job façade fading away. Sonic grinned and walked over, slinging a hand over his shoulder.  
  
“C’mon, bud, it’s just us out here! No need to act all shy. I don’t mind if you whack a bit.” Zonic fidgeted in place. Sonic was so _close_ … the hero’s scent was filling his nostrils, and his cock throbbed in response. He couldn’t help but let out a slightly needy whimper, which caused Sonic’s ears to perk. “Zonic, you okay?”  
  
“Yes… I’m fine… it’s just…” Zonic sighed. “It’s hard to control myself when…” Nervous dark green orbs stared at the concerned hero. Chaos, he looked so alluring in the dark…  
  
“When what? What’s wrong, Zonic?” Sonic gently placed a hand on Zonic’s cheek, and the cop let out a soft gasp, nearly melting into the touch.  
  
“Nnngh… S-Sonic…” he murmured lowly, his tail wagging. Shakily, he placed his hands up on Sonic’s shoulders. “I’m pent up… for you…” he confessed, his flush glowing under his muzzle. “I’ve… I’ve dreamed of you… driving yourself into me…” he groaned into Sonic’s chest. “Having you… so close… I can’t… I can’t control myself… all I can think of is pleasuring you…!”  
  
The passing seconds were a still quiet, but it didn’t feel awkward. Sonic didn’t even tense, instead continuing to pet his cheek.  
  
“Heh…” he chuckled slightly. “Well, I’ve complimented myself in the mirror, but… it feels a lot nicer coming from you.” Sonic gave his cop double a warm smile. “Sounds like fun~ I say we go for it.”  
  
The cop couldn’t help but purr. Of course, Sonic was naturally a pretty accepting person. And it wasn’t like he was trying to force it on him, after all… Zonic grinned and slowly knelt down, removing his helmet to press his face to Sonic’s crotch. Both blue hedgehogs moaned in delight, the Zone Cop loving the scent of his musk. Sonic watched his double start to softly breathe and lick at his sheathe, which was swelling already.  
  
Zonic could soon taste the warm flesh of Sonic’s growing erection, the musk even stronger now that he was aroused. He slurped almost hungrily, and Sonic began to buck slowly in response. His cock was soon at full mast inside the cop’s skilled maw.  
  
“Oh yeah…” Sonic groaned. He eased back and forth against his tongue, which was met with deep slurps. The tongue worked over his veins, poking at his slit and the underside of his head, and he shuddered as they went on. “Heh… even your mouth… feels like mine…” he chuckled softly. Sonic was hardly inexperienced, often sucking on himself when his hand just wouldn’t cut it.  
  
But to have another person—an alternate at that—sucking him down was a much more rewarding feeling. Zonic teased his cock with ease, and he started to leak after a few minutes of their foreplay. He groaned and rocked on his heels in delight.  
  
To Sonic’s surprise, the cop pulled off of him. He couldn’t help but shiver as the air hit his saliva-slicked member. Zonic panted heavily, his eyes burning in lust up at the confused hero. Drool was dripping from his tongue onto the head of his cock to make him shudder.  
  
“Sonic… please… it’s not enough…” he murmured, giving his best demanding, authoritative gaze. “I don’t want to just give you a blowjob…. Don’t hold back. Don’t just thrust into my mouth. Fuck. My. _Throat_!” Zonic threw his head down and engulfed the throbbing erection. Sonic yelped and shivered, staring into those demanding depths.  
  
“Alright… you… you asked for it…!” Sonic kicked off his shoes and socks, digging his toes into the ground for more leverage. He gripped Zonic’s ears, tensed his legs… Then let loose. He bucked his hips at a harsh speed, making Zonic lurch and gag. He slammed into Zonic’s muzzle with enough force to rattle his balls, which made Zonic moan raggedly. Drool and pre-cum started to drip down his chin. Sonic panted with each forward snap of his hips, starting to sound like a feral beast as he picked up speed.  
  
Zonic began to purr as his throat was fucked, just as he asked. Pre-cum flowed onto his tongue, his own cock throbbing in his suit. He began undressing, trusting in Sonic to hold his head still and rail him. Soon, he exposed his cobalt pelt, even removing his fancy gloves and boots. His cock was finally free to throb and drip pre-cum onto the ground.  
  
Sonic grinned at the sight of the naked cop on his knees, sputtering and purring and _drooling_ around his dick. It was so wet, so messy… so _sexy_. He started to thrust even faster, craving more of those spasms. His own face flushed and he let out a growl. His grip tightened, making Zonic whine, but he just couldn’t get enough! His dick was just _shoved_ down that throat, his furious bucking turning into a brutal rut.  
  
“Rrr… rrrr… Raaaah!!” Sonic let out a noise that was almost like a roar of lust and worked himself into a frenzy. His hips started to blur, choking off Zonic’s air while he spurted pre-cum into his throat. Zonic’s eyes widened at the sudden force, the roughness igniting a flame of sheer lust. His body shuddered, tensed… then cum burst from his cock, splattering over the ground. Zonic tried to let out a scream, but it turned into a harsh sputter, his body left to simply shiver and cum and swallow Sonic’s cock. Sonic moaned and growled happily, his orgasm approaching fast. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he hunched over.  
  
Zonic’s lungs started to burn and his eyes teared up. His cock continued to spurt, reaching Sonic’s toes, and Sonic seemed almost even more turned on than before!  
  
“Nngh! Ohhhh… g…gonna… gonna cum!” Sonic tensed for a moment as his seed burst out, but he continued to screw Zonic’s mouth while he came. He fired rope after rope into that hot, wet mouth, and Zonic couldn’t help but take it all. He drank it greedily with a choked moan, the warmth settling in his stomach. The speedster finally pulled back, both hedgehogs panting heavily.  
  
“Ooh… So… so good…” Zonic gasped out. He purred up at the hero in a sexual daze. Sonic blushed deeply in embarrassment at the unusual praise, but he hoisted the cop to his feet. “That was… better than I imagined it would be…”  
  
“Heh, well, I aim to please!” Sonic gave a wink to emphasize his pun. Zonic snorted a bit before gathering his supplies, following the hero back to the workshop after deciding the Mystic Ruins were clean of trouble.  
  
\---  
  
Fresh off their orgasmic high, Sonic happily let Zonic into his bedroom. His doppelganger tossed his suit and tools onto the bed before all too happily snuggling up to his idol. Sonic chuckled a bit before allowing his curiosity to get the better of him. He grabbed Zonic’s pack and started rifling through it. He noticed the suppression collars and handcuffs, but something new caught his eye.  
  
“Hey, Zonic… The heck’s this thing?” Sonic pulled out a small device unlike anything he’d seen. It looked like a wand, but the base was much thicker than the rest, almost like a handle. Zonic took it into his hands and motioned to the switch on the side.  
  
“Some of our prisoners have to be on an oral medication regimen. Often times, they try and refuse to follow it as some form of protest. But, it’s better to have one angry and sane rather than angry and unstable… This is a medication inducer we’ve developed. We restrain the prisoner and insert the thin end into their mouth.” He flipped the switch, and Sonic’s eyes widened as the thin end split apart into four segments in an X-shape. “These bars are made of a very dense steel, and they force the prisoner’s mouth open. You can see here…” he pointed to small circles at the middle, “that they can flex, so we can bring the dispenser down to the prisoner’s mouth. Once it’s in place, we then slip the pill or pour the liquid into their mouth with a tube to prevent them from spitting it back up.”  
  
“Huh…” Sonic murmured, eyeing it curiously. He placed it aside as gears started turning. He started flipping through the rest of the contents, eventually satisfied. “I’m surprised you don’t have any toys in there.” He winked at the cop, who blushed faintly before grinning back.  
  
“Toys are for the off-shift,” he said slyly. “Right now… I have all I could want right here…” he brought their lips together with a sultry purr, almost ravenous as he kissed the speedster. Sonic moaned lowly at the feeling of the cop’s lips and tongue working against his own. Gloved hands worked through blue quills and pulled Zonic in closer. Sonic shivered as Zonic’s bare hands rested just under his back spines, rubbing at his skin through the short fur.  
  
Sonic teased his tongue into his double’s mouth and would have orgasmed if he was hard already. The taste was unlike _anything_ he’d experienced. Spicy, almost like a chili dog, but a hint of sweetness like a fresh mint, almost teasing him to try and get it. He trailed his tongue over his teeth and suckled on the soft muscle, earning low groans of bliss. Unfortunately, neither had much experience in kissing, and had to draw back to breathe.  
  
“Damn…” Sonic panted, a dopey grin on his face. “This is… this is hotter than anything I could think of doing…”  
  
Zonic’s face was deeply flushed, his sheathe swelling with arousal, but he returned the same grin.  
  
“Oh, yeah… I’ve dreamt about that for a good while… Being with an alternate… someone who knows your body inside and out… it’s amazing…” he answered back. Sonic’s ears perked at the cop’s statement.  
  
“Hm… that reminds me… I have something fun to try~” He winked and led the cop over to the side table, sitting him up on it. “Ready for some fun, big boy?”  
  
“Oh, hell yeah… Give it to me, Sonic…”  
  
A gloved hand went for Zonic’s emerging cock, giving firm, careful strokes to the warm flesh. Zonic began to pant and moan at the feeling of Sonic pleasuring him. The glove’s texture was almost ticklish, and he grew harder under Sonic’s hand. Sonic smirked lewdly at the sight, his own erection forming quickly from the fact that he was pleasuring his double. It was like masturbation, but even kinkier! And as a big plus, Zonic had stripped down just for him, practically giving him his body for an intimate connection.  
  
Now was the time to act. With a smirk, Sonic released him, kissing the tip of his cock as promise of more to come. He walked to the bed, surprising him when he retrieved the medication plunger he’d left out. He knew exactly what would drive his alternate wild… And he was beyond excited to try it. He waved the wand teasingly to get his attention.  
  
The tip of the device was pressed to Zonic’s tip, and it began to open with the flick of a switch. Zonic’s eyes widened at the sight before he felt twinges of pain. He shifted in discomfort as it was slowly forced to stretch. A gloved finger eased into the growing hole, making him whimper.  
  
“S-Sonic… I’ve never s-sounded anything that thick…” He tried to wriggle away, but a firm hand stopped him.  
  
“I’m not gonna sound ya, buddy…” Sonic’s voice was practically a _purr_ , and Zonic had to wonder what lustful secrets the hero was hiding. The device was removed, and Sonic then fondled his own erection. He brought their tips together and gave Zonic a wild smirk. “I’m gonna help us indulge in our biggest fantasy… and you’re the uke.”  
  
Dark green eyes widened. “Wh-What?! Y-You’re gonna—nnngh!!” Thicker than anything he’d taken before, his dick was starting to get penetrated… by Sonic’s. He reached out and gripped Sonic’s shoulders to brace himself.  
  
Sonic groaned with the first push. His cock started to sink down that hot, fleshy vice, the cop’s natural reaction squeezing around him in a vain attempt to push him back out. Zonic gasped and whined loudly at the burning stretch.  
  
“Nngh! Sh-Shit!” He couldn’t help but cringe, but the heat of the moment made him only want more. Slowly, his erection was stretched from the tip to the base, filled with cock as he’d imagined in his lewdest fantasies. The second they connected, they both shuddered and moaned.  
  
“Ohh… oh wow… you’re… you’re so warm…” Sonic gasped out. He had to pause, panting softly into Zonic’s shoulder. His alternate was trembling slightly, no doubt from the extreme discomfort. Sounding rods were one thing, but a dick was quite another. It was like comparing stepping on a pebble to having one’s foot smacked with a large rock.  
  
“O-Oh… agh… you’re… so _thick_ …” Zonic whispered. He honestly couldn’t believe Sonic had done it! He _never_ imagined using the arms of a medication inducer to stretch himself that far! He could feel Sonic’s erection pulsing inside of him, and it was… it was incredible. Every sensation felt like a wave overtaking him, making his heart beat faster and his blood burn.  
  
“Ok… let’s do this!” Sonic pulled back, then pushed back in, setting a quick rhythm. Zonic wailed as Sonic started fucking his cock, feeling the warm, throbbing flesh rubbing harshly against his stretched out insides. His body was engulfed in flames of agony and rapture, the fat girth pushing his internal buttons and making his own feel even harder.  
  
“Yes!!” Zonic screamed, his arms tightening on Sonic’s shoulders. “Fuuuck!!”  
  
Sonic grinned at the horny cop and removed one of his hands, guiding it to their conjoined cocks.  
  
“Grab ‘em.”  
  
Zonic shakily gripped his stretched shaft and started to apply pressure, moaning and sobbing with the pain. “Gods, Sonic…! Mmgh!!”  
  
“A little harder, big guy. I wanna feel it, too~”  
  
Zonic increased his grip until he was fighting back a _scream_ , pushing his foot against Sonic’s muzzle. “S-Sonic, do something! Augh!!”  
  
Sonic took mercy on his alternate and gently lapped at his sole, pressing his tongue to the sensitive skin. Pleasure signals began to dull the searing pain in his groin, and he started to stroke their cocks together. His face ignited with a fierce blush, unable to believe he was pleasuring Sonic and himself with he was getting his dick pegged.  
  
Slowly, the pace increased, blue hips smacking into his tip, then Zonic was left squealing. Sonic threw his leg down and hugged him close, forcing Zonic to focus solely on the fierce fucking.  
  
“Keep stroking!” Sonic gasped, hammering Zonic’s insides with intense need. Zonic could only sob and stroke his aching erection, feeling his balls tightening with each reverberating strike.  
  
“S-Sonic!! Please! I… I gotta…”  
  
“Oh… no you… don’t…” Sonic gripped the base of Zonic’s balls and rammed him _hard_. “I’m gonna cum first and make you spray out _both_ our loads…!”  
  
“YAHH!!” Zonic screamed long and loud, but Sonic held him back, growling in lust. He slammed his tip into Zonic’s depths, spurting pre-cum into the warm cock, making his thrusts slicker and faster. Zonic was only adding to the mix with his own fluids and covering Sonic’s shaft with it.  
  
“Nnnh… Nnngh… Ah!! C…Cumming!!”  
  
Sonic pulled back until only his tip was inside and released. Thick, warm seed gushed down the Zone Cop’s erection, coating his urethra down to the base. The liquid began to settle in his base, and Sonic released Zonic’s testicles to work him back up. He brutally fucked the cum-filled appendage and watched Zonic shiver and howl.  
  
Tears were pouring from Zonic’s eyes out of the burning pain, but he wouldn’t ask him to stop. This was their ultimate kink, and he’d see it to completion. Wet, lewd sounds and Sonic’s moans echoed in his ears, even as he screamed in agony. His balls felt swollen with the mix of cum, and he could tell he was getting close again.  
  
“Augh!! Fuck!! Sonic… I… I…!! Yaaaah!!” A _surge_ of cum shot up his cock and splattered around Sonic’s length. Sonic moaned at the feeling of the warm fluid smacking his tip and bathing his cock and balls, not relenting his thrusts at all. With a smirk, he pulled Zonic’s hand off and squeezed their cocks together _hard_ , and Zonic lost it. Sonic jerked and fucked him to insanity, leaving him writhing and sobbing.  
  
Cum oozed out of their cocks and warmed their groins, Sonic stroking them so fast his hand was blurring.  
  
“You aren’t gonna get a break easily.” Sonic grinned. “I’m gonna milk you dry!”  
  
Zonic rested his chin on Sonic’s shoulder, his arms and legs unable to move beyond pleasured spasms. It was a constant cycle, Sonic filling him with warm cum, then making him spew out their mixed loads. He lost track of how many times they’d done it, only knowing his cock was _screaming_. His blood felt like liquid fire and his muzzle was soaked with tears.  
  
“S…Sonic… g-gag me!” he whined. Sonic blinked but nodded, taking his hand off Zonic’s back to open a drawer. He pulled out a thick vibrator and flipped the switch for an added distraction before sliding it down Zonic’s throat. The cop sputtered and gagged, his arms too weak to remove the buzzing toy, and it was fully inserted until the base touched his lips. With his mouth stuffed, Zonic was unable to voice his agony, and Sonic felt comfortable enough to increase his speed. Zonic quaked and gagged and sputtered, drool leaking heavily from his mouth.  
  
Sonic’s hips and hand were nothing but blurs, the hero moaning and panting against Zonic’s neck.  
  
“Fuuuck…” He softly bit the skin and came, moving so fast that his seed spurted back out. Zonic would have yelped if he could, instead only wishing Sonic would get him to cum faster. Tears and drool dripped from his chin but his cock throbbed in need. It was so warm… so full… so intense! He let out harsh coughs as his lungs started to burn.  
  
“Urk! Eh-hyek!” Sonic planted a soft kiss on the exposed base of the vibrator before suddenly pulling out, turning Zonic onto his belly. His cock was pinned back, and Sonic all too happily plunged back into the wet tunnel. The strain of his cock being pointed back made Zonic shiver and tense in pain, but Sonic didn’t relent at all. His flesh was throbbing against his balls, which were tightening with his impending release.  
  
Sonic plunged and fucked him over and drew out one last intense burst. He hilted himself once he felt the first shot. The resulting closeness brought out a new sensation that made him shudder. He could feel some of Zonic’s spunk going _inside_ of his cock, giving him a pleasant tingling warmth. He kept himself buried in the cop’s erection until it was finished, then finally pulled out. Zonic shuddered, raggedly gagging around the vibrator until Sonic removed that as well. He groaned and wheezed with broken sobs of relief, rolling over so he could regain his air better.  
  
“Never imagined… I’d be able to do that…” Sonic panted out. He took a moment to savor in his alternate’s debauched form. _Chaos_ , he looked so sexy… Rich blue fur ragged and mussed, beads of sweat dotting his body, muzzle soaked and mouth open… And his cock was red and slightly enflamed. He had no doubt it would be sore for a while, but the cum soaking Sonic’s crotch and thighs were a sign of pure indulgence.  
  
“M…Me… neither…” Zonic finally gasped, his breath starting to even out. He felt so tired, so sore… In all his time as a Zone Cop, _nothing_ had been as intense as a fierce dick-fucking from the hero he lusted after.  
  
Sonic grinned and slipped the probing device back into Zonic’s pack. Zonic turned his head to look over at his uniform. He knew he should be getting dressed… But the thought of slipping back into anything made him feel even more exhausted. With a weak groan, he sat up on the table, letting his sore cock slip back into his sheath. He winced at the thought of that tight jumpsuit against his nether regions and shook his head.  
  
“Something wrong?” Sonic blinked, catching the motion after he finished checking everything.  
  
“N-No… no…” Zonic murmured, lowering himself to stand. “I just realized… it may be a bad idea to wear my uniform for a day or two…” he chuckled. Sonic cocked his head as he handed his double the folded up outfit.  
  
“Uh… as hot as that sounds, don’t you _need_ to wear that thing? I mean, it’s not like you can make a medical excuse saying ‘groin pain due to getting screwed in the penis,’” he commented, putting the phrase in air quotes. Zonic let out an amused chuckle before tapping into his communicator.  
  
“Commander, this is Zonic… reporting in. Requesting permission to… perform duties without uniform for approximately 48 hours. I am currently experiencing some… rather intense pain from a session of urethral penetration from Sonic Alpha…”  
  
The commander was silent, not that Sonic was surprised. That would be a bit to take in…  
  
_“Come again? You’re having pain because… Sonic Alpha…”_  
  
“To be blunt, he fucked my dick,” Zonic clarified, ignoring Sonic’s sputter.  
  
_“…You Sonics and your crazy kinks…”_ the commander muttered. _“Very well. Uniform is optional for 48 hours. I recommend getting some painkillers into your system before you think of using the facilities.”  
_  
“Thank you, sir… Zonic out.”  
  
Sonic shook his head with a chuckle. “Well… you proved me wrong. Guess you Zone Cops see a lot, huh?”  
  
“Oh, I could tell you stories… Perhaps next time I visit, I could tell you some?”  
  
“Sounds like a date!” Sonic held out his hand, and Zonic shook it, both giving the other a warm grin. With a wash of blue, Sonic was left alone in his room, and he crossed his arms behind his head with a cheeky smirk, walking out with a heightened ego.  
  
Today was a good day. A _very_ good day.


End file.
